Sending Bullies to the Belly
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: Toffee's adopted daughter continues to be harassed at her school, and when he hears the bully's mother is even worse, well...something must be done. Something VORACIOUS. A story for my friend VenusMoonstone. Hope you all enjoy it too!


Toffee groaned as he looked over Olivia's face. There was a distinct black eye on her face and the reptilian monster shook his head, frowning deeply. "Olivia, this is the fourth time this month." He remarked. "And you can't keep saying you walked into a door."

"...I fell down the stairs at school." Olivia said, her tone monotone and solemn and quiet as she looked away from her adopted father, looking to her other father, the glasses-wearing, brown haired human clearly aghast at all this. Gumdrop stared from Toffee to Olivia, sighing a bit as he patted Olivia on the shoulder.

"Why don't you head on to your room, pop in a good vinyl?" He offered, Olivia grunting a bit and heading up the stairs, Gumdrop waiting until she was long gone and the sound of the closed door rang through the air. Turning to Toffee, he raised an eyebrow up. "I decided to have her followed. I'm going to have Star follow her."

Toffee sighed a bit more, looking aggravated as he rubbed the space between his eyes, cringing. "Alright, Gumdrop. If you're sure about this. I really...really do not like asking her for help. Not with this."

"It's better that we ask friends for help than have to pay private investigators or the like." Gumdrop offered.

"I don't exactly consider Star Butterfly a "friend", Gumdrop…" Toffee groaned. "...but this is Olivia we're talking about. I want to know what's happening, so...under protest, fine. Fine! Call up Star."

And that was just what Gumdrop had done. Star Butterfly was know slowly following Olivia secretly and covertly, and had now waited until Olivia was was alone at the cafeteria, nonchalantly poking at her cafeteria food, cringing a bit. Star sighed in sympathy. The cafeteria's fish fillet was the DEVIL'S WORK.

But then came the Devil herself. And the Devil wore Nike shoes, an overly large t-shirt, and far-too-tight jeans as she walked with her little posse, all of them grinning to each other, in on the sick joke. This...was Penny.

Penny had a cute name. Penny had a cute face. Her voice, however, sounded like cracked glass.

"Okay, hotshot. Guess what time it is? It's time for the pay of the day!" She remarked evilly, slamming her hand down right next to Olivia's cafeteria tray as the little African American girl looked up at her, Penny holding up her other hand, showing off her empty palm. "Give it over."

"Tough." Oliva mumbled. "I spent the last of my money on my cafeteria food because I knew you'd try and rob me again."

With that, Penny slammed Olivia's face into her mashed potatoes, as gravy and mashed potatoes and some butter dribbled down, Olivia cringing a bit as Penny forcibly yanked her black hair back, and leered in her face with her dark brown, ugly eyes. "I think the n-r here needs to be taught a little lesson, girls. Oh, you n-rs, you're all so bad with your money." She whispered coldly, forcing Olivia out of her chair, the other kids watching on, a few murmuring, Marco exiting the cafeteria with a few other students, trying to get the teachers who were standing guard just outside.

Olivia was already being pushed out into the back alley by the back end of the school, and being pinned to the brick wall by Penny, who forcibly held her arms, sneering in her face. "I toooold you. If you got funny with me, if you tried to fuck with me. I'd FUCK!" She forcibly leaned in, slamming her body against Olivia...and giving her neck a long, disgusting lick. "...with you. So maybe you need a little taste…" She murmured, reaching down as her friends held Olivia's arms to the wall. "And maybe I do too!" She sneered, Penny now trying to tug down Olivia's pants.

"AH-HEM!"

Star had hidden behind the stairs, watching everything happen as, thank goodness, two teachers popped out, glaring balefully at Olivia. "PENNY JOHNSON!" said the first one, a moustachioed, familiar History teacher named Mr. Grey glaring at her. "Get the **hell** off of her. Principal's office! All of you but Olivia! NOW!" He snarled, his female ally, Ms. James, who had a nice little ponytail, racing down the stairs to Olivia as the other students grunted and groaned, heading off for the door, Star keeping quiet and hidden as Ms. James knelt by the now-curled-up Olivia.

"Are you alright, Olivia? Would you like me to drive you home?" She offered.

Olivia silently nodded, Star frowning deeply, and inching off as Mr. Grey headed back in. Star made her way back to the Cafeteria, rejoining Marco.

"She finally tried it, didn't she?" Marco inquired softly. "...she's been doing that for months now. She figured out Olivia wasn't just African American but one of the "retards on the short bus"." He went on with a dark frown. "Disgusting. She's also cheating on her boyfriend, trying to do that."

"She has a _boyfriend_?" Star inquired. "Penny's "hereto"? Then why…"

"It's just about hurting Olivia." Marco reasoned with a sigh. "Some people are just like that. Some people are...scum."

"Toffee's not gonna like this." Star sighed.

…

…

…

… "Ms. Johnson…" said Mr. Grey behind his desk, Star, Marco and some of the other kids listening intently, Star peeking in through the window a bit. Ms. Johnson was her daughter all grown up, complete with a bit more lines on her face, the same unpleasant, dark brown eyes, and a distinctly large bust. "Ms. Johnson, with all due respect, your daughter has been regularly harassing several students, and she has now attempted to sexually assault-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't give a shit about you bending over for the blacks." Ms. Johnson said, holding a hand up before reaching into her shirt pocket and taking out a cigar and a lighter, puffing up on the spot. "I'm going to make this very simple. My daughter has special needs and I expect special treatment for him."

"What." Mr. Grey said, his tone flat and disbelieving.

"And an apology."

"...whaaaaaaaaaat!? You want me to apologize to your daughter for trying to rape a-?"

"Pfft. No." Ms. Johnson snorted. "In private, not here, and to me. My office, tonight."

"Your...office. Are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Mr. Grey asked, mouth agape. "Ma'am, I'll go to the **police** and tell them you are blackmailing me because I won't tolerate your daughter's ATTEMPTED RAPE of another student!"

"Yeah, good luck with **that!**" Ms. Johnson sneered. "No cop is gonna believe a **guy** is being sexually blackmailed or assaulted or raped by a woman. They'd laugh you out of the station. Everyone knows women don't rape. Now. Again! Tonight. My office. If you **don't** want that, then send the n-r to my office. Lie to her. Say I want to offer a personal apology" She said, tossing him a card as the kids all barreled away from the door, hiding as she strolled out the door, and down the hall as Star Butterfly gaped in disgust.

"That...that EVIL OLD BITCH!" Star snarled angrily. "I...I!" She glowered balefully. "Toffee should know about this!" She said, racing out the nearest door. She knew Toffee was still at work, he was a lawyer, and had his own office downtown. If she had to run all the way, she **would**.

But then her phone rang, and she picked it out of her phone, blinking in surprise.

Oh crap. She'd forgotten.

Her **Mom** was coming for a visit.

"I must say, it's a charming little city, really." Moon Butterfly remarked, the faintly light blue-haired queen remarked, sitting on the bus across from a rather shabbily-dressed hobo who slooowly turned to look at her, his breath smelling like whiskey and bad scotch. Moon was wearing a "normal" outfit...or as normal as she could find to blend in with humans, anyway. It was still a rather dazzling white and silver vest with a silver mithril undercoat, almost elbow high gloves and long boots of silver to match, her hair done up like usual in the bouncy, almost bun-shaped style and with a pearl necklace around her slender neck. She'd wisely chosen **not** to wear her crown...she didn't want to stand out but even that wasn't enough to make her not stand out here.

"...uggghhhh." The hobo grunted, whilst, unbeknownst to Star, a very familiar, monsterly lawyer was sitting right behind them, rolling his eyes. That damn hobo always ended up on the same bus he did, and he was getting increasingly sick of it. If the goddamn old fart didn't stop riding the same bus, he was going to scream. It wasn't just that the hobo smelled bad, that almost all his replies were monosyllabic, and he had once barfed on Toffee's nice new tuxedo. Oh no. There was-

"Hi there. Do you take the bus often?"

"Imma pee in your face, lady." The hobo grunted out.

Toffee IMMEDIATELY held up a card. "If he does pee in your face, here. My card. Toffee Jones, Attorney at Law. It's not just my prices that are insane!" He laughed...before realizing he recognized the voice that suddenly spoke up, and the person who now moved to sit in front of HIM...away from the peeing hobo.

"TOFFEE?!" Moon Butterfly proclaimed, Toffee slowly opening his mouth, staring in amazement that Moon Butterfly would be here, on the city bus before he slowly closed it back up and put his card away, and his hands in his lap. "I didn't know you were here!"

"I live here. Well, just outside the city, at any rate. I'm on my way back to the office to get my things and head home. I had to meet with a client who owed me payment." Toffee remarked, his tone quiet and reserved...yet with a distinctly cold undertone as Moon gazed quietly back into him, her own voice somewhat reserved and clipped. "Might I ask why you're here?"

"I'm visiting Earth to say hi to Star. I heard she'd made some lovely new friends in school, including this charming little girl named "Olivia"? I believe she has a learning disability and had two fathers. I was quite intrigued to meet them. I had also heard one of them was a monster." An idea was slowly rising up on her, manifesting on her face as she began to ask. "...by chance, are you…?"

"Yes. Yes, its me." Toffee commented with a simple and curt nod. "Gumdrop and I are her both her fathers. We've had to contend with issues because of that, the city is not completely tolerant of our relationship. We received quite a few death threats when we first moved into the neighborhood. After all, a monster/human gay couple adopting an autistic black child?" The monster smiled wryly. "Some heads exploded, I can tell you that."

"By which you mean you ripped their heads off?" Moon remarked dryly as Toffee gave her an offended look.

"What? No! Don't be silly. I didn't eat any of them, Moon. I DID, however, stuff myself with a flash mob of bigots that had been following us around at malls repeatedly." Toffee intoned with a little grin. "AND the Red Skull."

"So THAT'S what happened to him. I wondered why that idiotic "Bob" was the one now in charge of Hydra." Moon intoned as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "The fool actually tried to do a hostile merger with Mewni. Evidently he heard about my people's former treatment of monsters and thought Hydra would the Mewni Kingdom would be a perfect fit. My foot...was a perfect fit up his **ass**." She said with an added, snarky tone as Toffee struggled not to laugh...but he was finding it increasingly hard. "He sailed three feet through the air, out a window, and fell down a rabbit hole."

Toffee struggled to try and hold his laughter back as he took in a deep breath. "Well, I...intriguing. I would think you'd be more...irritated or disgusted...with me and my...tastes."

"I'm aware, Toffee, of the fetish you and your daughter enjoy, Toffee. Star told me about it. She wanted to try it out, in fact, and told me _quite_ a bit about it. Also…" Moon gave a small little knowing smile. "Moon, I'll have you know, is into "macro". My husband has somewhat experimented with me himself. I know aaaaall about it. We have fun little games ever since he saw those lovely "Godzilla" movies. He plays Godzilla, naturally, whilst I'm the "helpless victim" he inches ever closer to-"

NOW Toffee couldn't resist. The idea of Moon, waving his little arms around, letting out fake roars as he stockily strolled around his bed in nothing but a pair of socks, penis flapping about as his "victim" laid on the bed to be ravished made him laugh uproariously. "BAH HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Toffee howled, covering his face with one of his clawed hands, some tears springing to his ears, laughing over and over, guffawing loudly as Moon rolled her eyes a bit, waiting for him to calm down.

After about five minutes, he had stopped...as had the bus. He walked off, Moon following him as he headed for the large, red-brick building off in the distance, Toffee quietly staring back at Moon after a little while. "...I...well, now that your child is friends with mine, I-"

"Don't expect me to instantly forgive what you did." Moon said quietly, Toffee becoming silent as Moon stared deep into his eyes, long and deep and solemn. "Because I can't. And I shouldn't. But I will **start** to forgive you for what you did to my family because it is what Star wants, and its what is best for my people."

"I found it hard to forgive your people for what happened to my own." Toffee commented quietly as he frowned a bit. "...and Olivia certainly didn't want to forgive easily either, but after Star did so much to help her, I've come to realize I need to learn to forgive. Or at least...try to learn."

"It's the most I could ask you for."

"The same."

They were silent as they continued to walk down the street, alongside one another…

Until they noticed a panting, heaving, completely-sweat-drenched Star Butterfly was right in front of the door to Toffee's office, looking up, smiling nervously. "H-Hey...M-Mom...T-Toffee...k-kinda...gotta t-talk to you...about s-something Ol-Olivia's...endur-enduring at...at sch-school." She muttered out in between panting, heaving breaths.

Toffee slowly raised an eyebrow up. "...yesssssss?" He inquired.

"Thisgirlatschool'sbeenharrasingherandtriedtorapeherandhermomisjustasbadandwantstorapehertooandshe'sblackmailingourteacherintotryingtodoitandwegottadosomething!" Star managed to quickly get out after a deep breath, Toffee's eyes bulging wide, Moon holding a hand over her mouth in shock before Toffee spoke, his voice very cold...and dark.

"...what's this woman's last name…?"

"Johnson." Olivia remarked, for now Gumdrop wanted to know about this as well, sitting across the table from her as she grunted a bit and rested her head on her first, her expression solemn and quiet as she then sipped her chocolate shake, whilst Gumdrop frowned deeply, looking up to see Star, her mother and Toffee entering the kitchen.

"She's told you all about this hateful twosome too?" Toffee remarked, pure murder glinting in his eyes as Gumdrop quietly nodded.

"I know about Mrs. Johnson. Or rather, MS. Johnson. You remember the man I was seeing before I met you?" Gumdrop asked. "The one who...died in that accident?"

"Yes, him leaving much of his wealth to you was a surprise but it **did** allow us to buy this nice house and help kickstart my business." Toffee remarked. "...wait, you told me his name had been-" His eyes widening.

"Yes. He'd been Ms. Johnson's ex husband before deciding he wanted to live with me. It wasn't ever proven but all I could think of was how often he kept saying his wife was disgusted with her husband being bisexual and running out on her and her daughter."

"So THAT'S worth somehow faking an accident but she has nothing to say about her daughter's attempted gay rape?!" Moon glowered angrily. "I don't think a single punishment could be bad enough for this...this abysmal _cretin_!"

"Oh, I know of a punishment." Toffee said, pulling out a small card and handing it to Moon as she looked it over, blinking a bit.

"Hors de Vores? What's that?"

"A very special restaurant…" Toffee said with a big and toothy grin. "And there's a very special little "dinner ampitheatre" in the back. Olivia, here's what we're going to do. Do you mind being bait to lure-"

"NO." Olivia said, her grin just as evil and her eyes glittering darkly.

…

…

…

...Ms. Johnson and Penny made their way towards the abandoned amphitheater as a soft wind blew, the skies overhead utterly clouded as they knocked on the entrance, the front door slowly swaying open. They heard Olivia's voice ringing through the air.

"In here." She announced.

They made their way through a stony passageway, getting out onto the stage of the amphitheater/stadium. Olivia was sitting on a chair in the middle of the stage, hands in her lap, the stadium evidently stock empty...or at least, so it seemed. There didn't APPEAR to be anyone in the shadowed, overcast seats that circled all around as Penny grinned, and Ms. Johnson smirked in delight.

"Well, well. Not exactly what I had in mind, but this will do. Now, are you going to take your clothes off, or will my daughter have to force them off?"

"Good start, opening your case with a confession of intent." Olivia remarked.

And with that, the glamor around the stadium dissolved away, and Ms. Johnson and Penny screamed. They were surrounded on all sides by Drakgons, monsters, and various aliens and other predators, as Moon sat next to two young Drakgons in the stands with Star, who passed her some caramel popcorn which she happily chomped down on. Meanwhile, Toffee stood behind a podium, an imposing, green-skinned insectoid alien, an Irken, glaring darkly at Ms. Johnson and Penny. He flicked his black-gloved hand as oozy chains manifested and swept around their arms and legs, tying them to chairs that were lifted up, up...and brought over to Toffee as he glared down at them.

"The cameras are all rolling?" Announced the judge, the Irken looking at Toffee as he nodded, and glared down at the two women.

"You are here assembled before THESE witnesses!" He proclaimed, turning and gesturing not only at Olivia, but at Marco Diaz, at Lilo Pelekai, and at several other students at the school...along with several adults, Gumdrop included, who were glaring darkly at her. "All of them have tales of your cruelty to expound upon. Do you deny your attempts to rape my adopted daughter, Olivia?! Your racist, bigoted attacks on Marco Diaz, Lilo Pelekai, Qiang Chan, and Destiny Smith?"

"Th-that's...I mean…" Penny stammered and shook. "I...er...that is...um...it's my mom's fault!" She said quickly, pointing at her mom as best she could, Ms. Johnson glaring at her. "She's the one who kept telling me stuff like Jews secretly control all the world's wealth!"

"You little BITCH!" Ms. Johnson snarled out as Toffee now glowered at her, Moon looking at the small drakgons next to her.

"My, what an awful woman and what a dreadful child. They're just fine with throwing each other under the bus!?"

"Well, our own race used to be a bit like that." said the first one who nervously smiled up at her. "We used to frequently go to war with one another and eat one another. It wouldn't be uncommon for a newly-remarried drakgon to find her new would-be husband just ate her kids. We would be THAT petty. Thank goodness we discovered the powers of reformation. It allowed for reconciliation."

"Yeah, KINDA difficult when you have to sit across the dinner table from the person you just ate an hour ago!" said her light-scaled friend with a smile. "I'm Fiji, and this is Moondancer, by the way."

"Ooh, MOONDANCER?" Queen Butterfly said with a smile, holding out her hand and shaking Moondancer's. "My name is Moon Butterfly, what a pleasure to meet you! So tell me, what'll be the punishment?"

"Oh, well…" Moondancer whispered into Moon's ear as she gasped, then grinned.

"My MY. How brilliantly creative!"

"Did you, or did you not, harass Missers Williamson, Smithig, Pearson? Misses Albright, Waylans and Ramirez? And did you or did you not have your ex husband, Alfred Johnson, murdered?" Toffee growled darkly at Ms. Johnson.

Ms. Johnson turned pale, looking away. "I don't have to answer to you! I don't recognize the legitimacy of your court!"

"Fine by us. If you won't enter a plea, we'll enter one for you. GUILTY!" The judge proclaimed, slamming his gavel into his podium. "GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!"

All of the people in the crowd cheered or whooped or hollered in delight. Ms. Johnson and Penny paled in fear as Toffee descended down from the podium as several of the drakgons adjusted their cameras, to focus in on the threesome more firmly. "This is gonna be sent all across the universe and multiverse!" Fiji told Moon as she nodded in sage agreement. "This'll teach bigots a little lesson about being kind." The dragkon intoned.

Taking hold of Ms. Johnson first, Toffee shoved her in as far as she could go. He closed his jaws over her face completely, soft skin going up against the inside of his mouth. He slurped and licked all over her screaming face before he drew even MORE of Ms. Johnson into his gaping, eager maw, murring and groaning in delight, saliva drooling and drizzling all over her skull.

The woman's arms were still pinned to the side as Toffee kept hungrily working his mouth over the squirming, helpless woman as Penny stared in shock and fear. Toffee's throat kept climbing over her, pulsating around Ms. Johnson as she was drawn down, down into his waiting, eager belly, her legs a-sliding into the monster's hungry gut. Then, at last…

GA-GLURRRGGHH! All of her sank into Toffee's belly as he murred and moaned, and rubbed over his immensely squirming, bulging gut. Giving Penny a big, foul grin, he sneered at her. "Heh-heh-heh. And now...you're next!" He proclaimed. Moon watched as the screaming Penny Johnson's head was engulfed, now she too was going to be sent down, down into Toffee's tummy.

The poor kid's head was now sinking down into the back of Toffee's throat, her face now sticking out through the flesh of Toffee's thick neck as he kept murring and moaning. Toffee continued to taste over her frame, pushing her arms to the center of his victim's body, ensuring she couldn't lash out at all at him.

With this, Penny was now much easier to consume, and the screaming girl was being stuffed even harder into the waiting, fleshy tunnel of Toffee's jaws as his tongue stretched out. He kept lapping and licking and slurping over her slender frame, poor Penny being shoved deeper and deeper into the hungry, humid monster maw. Her head was past the neck, then the shoulders sinking in...

Now Toffee's clawed hands found Penny's futilely kicking feet, and he squeezed her legs together. Then, with a powerful, firm shove, Toffee's torso began expanding outwardly as Penny's head and shoulders began to slide into the stomach of the monster. His gut was bulging out very nicely as she joined her mother in his gut, and then, with a final, last GLA-GULP! Down she went! Alll of Penny was now tucked down into the big, fleshy sack of Toffee's stomach as she and her mother writhed and squirmed about, stomach acid bathing over them, a pool of stomach juices and acid rising higher and higher as Toffee burped a bit, and patted his gut, smirking.

They all watched with baited breath, their mouths gaping, a few murmuring, the squirming, bulging shapes of Toffee's prey were turning into a smooth ball of fat. And then, about five minutes later, a slightly smaller ball of fat…

Just as, with a POP, the terrified Ms. Johnson and Penny laid flat on the stage, gasping and squirming, eyes filled with fear as Toffee grinned, and approached them, lifting them high up.

"I feel like **seconds**!" He proclaimed.

Indeed. This was their fate: they were going to be eaten and digested and reformed by the power of the restaurant again and again and again...until they finally learned their lesson. However long that would take. Toffee sure as hell could wait. And Olivia, sure as shooting, was in no hurry.

But though Moon was also eagerly watching, determined to see that **foul** woman and her bratty child learn a lesson or too, she then remembered...River. River was...

Uhoh. She'd forgotten to tell him exactly what stop to get off at!

…

…

…

...Many, many miles away, River Butterfly looked around the bus stop in Mexico, blinking a bit as a nice-looking young lady walked up to him with an open suitcase full of gum, smiling warmly.

"Chiclets?"

"I KNEW I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque." He grunted.


End file.
